


Orgasmic

by sperrywink



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, First Time, Multi, generic alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Blaine wakes up body-swapped with Santana. The oddness of the day doesn't end there.





	Orgasmic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts).



> Happy Solstice, Purpleyin!

Blaine stretched leisurely and then curled under the blankets. He was sure glad it was Saturday at the beginning of winter break and he could sleep in. As he dozed in and out of sleep, something was bugging him, but it didn’t crystalize until he realized he couldn’t feel his dick. Then he was popping up and lifting the covers. The first thing he saw was a pair of breasts in a little nighty. He said, “Holy fuck!” and clutched the sheet to his chest, or whoever’s chest he was now sporting. As he felt himself hyperventilate, he kept saying, “It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, it’s just a dream.”

He eased his legs out from under the blankets, and seeing a pair of shaved women’s legs he whimpered. This didn’t feel like a dream, but in no reality has Blaine ever wanted to be female, so what the hell else could this be?

Seeing a full length mirror on the back of the door, and speaking of which, this was totally not his room either, but he wasn’t going to freak out about that _yet,_ considering he still had more important things to freak out about, he gingerly walked to the mirror.

And saw Santana gaping back at him.

He again said, “Holy fuck!” Just then a phone by the bed started ringing, and he scrambled over to it, checking the caller idea. It said, “Young Burt Reynolds,” and he picked it up and asked, “Santana?”

“What did you do, you little hobbity troll?” answered him in what he guessed was his own voice, but it sounded high-pitched and crazy-angry. 

He said, “I didn’t do anything! Are you me? How do we switch back?”

“I am you, hairy legs and all, and who knew you were packing so much in the front?”

“Oh my god, don’t you dare touch me! Or yourself! You know what I mean!”

“Come on, you mean you haven’t felt up the sisters?”

Blaine hissed back, “I don’t like breasts. They’re weird sacks of fatty tissue!”

“You are so gay, hobbit. But I agree, we need to switch back before my date tonight with Brittany. No way am I allowing you near her in my body.”

“I don’t want to go on a date with Brittany!”

“Good. Meet me at the Lima Bean in half an hour. Don’t talk to my family, gel-head!” And then she hung up on him.

God, this was crazy, but he looked back in the mirror and couldn’t deny the evidence of his eyes. He moved his arms and watched the image of Santana do the same. Biting his lip, he slowly reached up and cupped one breast, but then squealed quietly and hastily dropped his hand at the squishy feel. Breasts were so weird, he didn’t care what anyone said.

He managed to find clothes that weren’t ridiculously tight or short, and avoided Santana’s family successfully, and he practically ran to the Lima Bean.

He arrived breathless and panicked in under ten minutes, and frantically looked around for Santana, or rather himself. He drooped when he didn’t see her, but then heard the bell ring, and turned to see Sebastian, oh my god. The last thing he needed was to have to pretend to be Santana to Sebastian, which was too bad because he was making a beeline for Blaine, er, Santana.

Just as Blaine was gearing up to say hello, Sebastian stepped really, really close and pressed a kiss to his mouth, which dropped open in shock. Grabbing his hand, Sebastian said, “Hey, Blaine Warbler.”

Blaine viciously whispered, “What the hell! I thought Santana was dating Brittany and you were supposed to be gay!”

“I’m bi, silly. And I am dating Santana.” And then the creepiest, sweetest smile broke out over Sebastian’s face. 

And Blaine had an epiphany. “Brittany?”

“Of course!”

“Ah, you do realize you’re not you at the moment, right?”

She gave him a disparaging look, more reminiscent of Sebastian. “Of course not. I wouldn’t have masturbated before coming if I was.”

Blaine planted his face in his palm. “Oh my god,” he muttered, blushing furiously.

The bell rang again, and this time a swaggering Brittany in the shortest dress imaginable came walking in. Blaine’s jaw dropped in shock. That swagger was totally attractive on Brittany, he wasn’t going to lie. Brittany, er Sebastian-Brittany, squealed in excitement, and dropped his hand to go bouncing over to Brittany and hug her tightly. Which was just wrong to see Sebastian prance like a newborn colt.

The bell rang again, and finally Santana entered. Blaine rushed over to her or himself, something like that, and said, “You won’t believe it!”

“Brit and Sebastian switched too, yeah, I know. I called Brit and got Sebastian.”

Blaine pouted. Why was he the last to know? She then let her gaze travel over Blaine’s body in the sweats and a sweater, and asked, “What the hell are you wearing?”

“Clothes that fit!”

“You do realize that sweater is three sizes too big? My aunt thinks I’m fat. And thank god you didn’t put on make-up, you’d look like a clown. Your modesty is adorable, Hobbit.” She patted him on the head, and he swatted her hand away as she laughed.

Brit and Sebastian came over with coffees, and Blaine decided that was the best idea. Maybe coffee would alleviate this crazy situation. He mumbled, “I’m getting a coffee. You had no money; can you spare me five dollars?”

Santana dropped a ten in his hand “It’s your money. Get me a black medium roast too.”

Blaine headed to the counter, pulling up the sweats which were sliding off Santana’s slight body.

He ordered the coffee and then went to the waiting area, watching as the three of them began laughing and gesturing excitedly. He suddenly had an even worse feeling about all the body swapping. The coffees came up, and he rushed over to the table with everyone else. Dropping into a seat, he asked, “So how do we solve this?”

“Brit says it is dolphin learning journey and only lasts twenty-four hours. So, we just wait.”

Blaine crinkled his eyebrows and looked over at Sebastian who was beaming at him, and he remembered that Sebastian was Brittany. He then looked at Brittany, who was looking remarkably smug for someone told they would be the wrong gender for a day.

He asked Sebastian, “And you don’t mind staying a girl for a day?” How could he be the only one who minded?

Sebastian snorted, which came out as the funniest sound from Brittany’s mouth. “Blaine, I am so replete right now, I could stay like this for days. I woke up early, and multiple orgasms are the bomb.”

Blaine glared at him and hissed at everyone, “Did everyone masturbate but me?”

Santana nodded fervently, “Oh yeah. And Brit and I are going to discover the wonders of your prostate once we’re done with coffee.”

“What? You can’t have sex in my body! And not with Sebastian! That’s cheating!”

“Relax. I’m having sex with Brittany, who just happens to be in Sebastian’s body. No one’s cheating on anyone.”

Blaine began hitting his head on the table. “I can’t believe you.”

Brittany, or rather Sebastian, patted his hand. “Hey, since it won’t be cheating since Brittany and Santana are already dating and you broke up with gayface, I’d be totally happy to show you the wonders of multiple orgasms too.”

Blaine gave him a death glare. Sebastian winked at Blaine and leered, which was another disconcerting expression on Brittany’s face and Blaine just groaned.

Santana drained her coffee, and said, “It’s supposed to be a growth opportunity, so enjoy it while you got it, hobbit. Trust me, nipple paly is super-hot. All right, Brit and I are out of here.”

Santana took Brittany-Sebastian’s hand, and with a sweet smile, Brittany-Sebastian got up and followed her out the door. God, this was so disturbing.

Sebastian sighed, “Now that is a cute couple,” and then he winked at Blaine. 

Blaine glared at him, but then Sebastian leaned in conspiratorially and asked, “Did you really not check out the goods?”

“No! Apparently, I’m not a pervert like the rest of you.”

“That is a shame. Cause, damn, was it hot.”

“Are you kidding me now? I thought you were gay?”

“I am, doesn’t mean touching myself is any less exciting when I’m a girl. Seriously, take off the sweater and give Santana’s body a whirl. You won’t regret it. I definitely learned a lot, mostly about my own gendered stereotypes.”

“I can’t believe you had a growth experience by masturbating. Never mind, I totally can. Ugh.”

Blaine couldn’t believe it, but he was actually tempted. But Santana’s family was home for the holidays, and there was no way he was going over there. He said, “I can’t go to Santana’s house. Her family’s there.”

Sebastian, obviously seeing he was wavering, said, “Brittany gave me the key to my place. My Dad is at the capitol. We’ll have the place to ourselves.”

Blaine bit his lip. 

Sebastian whispered in his ear, “I promise you, you’ll come like a freight train over and over again. It’ll be glorious.”

“But it’ll be weird. We’ll both be girls. I’m not attracted to girls.”

“So, what. I’ll get you off, I don’t mind your gender.”

Blaine blinked in shock. “Do you mean that?”

“Fuck, Blaine, of course.”

And suddenly Blaine felt small and petty, which was an odd feeling when comparing himself to Sebastian who he tended to find outrageous. Maybe Sebastian actually had grown through this experience, and he should give it a chance. He bit his lip, and then gave the smallest nod. Sebastian beamed at him, which was such a Brittany expression that he had to blink to see Sebastian in the eyes.

Sebastian drove them to his house, and let them into the large, three-story place. “My room is upstairs on the left. Come on.”

Starting to get nervous again, Blaine still followed Sebastian into his bedroom, curious about the other boy’s place. It was a lot more sedate and tasteful than he was expecting. No pictures of half-naked men on the walls or anything like that. Once he arrived in the middle of the room, Sebastian closed the door and leaned on it. He asked, “So do you want to try out the goods solo first or can I help you out?”

Blaine blushed and admitted, “I have no idea what to do with girl parts.”

Sebastian slinked towards him, stopping inches away. “Can I kiss you?”

Enjoying Sebastian’s attentions and carefulness, Blaine replied, “Yeah, I, yeah, I’d like that.”

Sebastian raised Brittany’s small hands and cupped his face, and then leaned forward the few last inches and kissed him gently. Blaine gasped. It had been ages since anyone had kissed him, and Brittany’s mouth was soft and smooth, with no hint of stubble and the slight taste of cherry Chapstick. When Sebastian pulled away, Blaine blinked his eyes open and asked, “You put on Chapstick?”

“Brittany told me her lips get dry. She’s totally right.”

“Huh. Kiss me again,” Blaine murmured, and Sebastian did. They made out for long minutes, and Sebastian was rubbing circles on Blaine’s back under his sweater, until Blaine was too aroused to stay silent and moaned quietly. Everything felt silky and wetness was pooling between his legs in the oddest sensation of all.

Sebastian whispered, “That’s it, babe. Let me take care of you.” He began pushing Blaine backwards towards the bed, and Blaine went willingly since his knees were weak.

Before they tumbled onto the bed, Sebastian removed his sweater, leaving him in a bra, which had been an ordeal to put on, let me tell you. It had taken Blaine ten minutes twisting and turning to get it latched in the back. He had to fight his impulses to cover his breasts. But then Sebastian was kissing him again, and cupping his breast, squeezing his nipple, and oh my god, yes! Nipple play was definitely delicious. He moaned again.

Blaine began to lose sense of time then as Sebastian slowly and delicately undressed him and made love to Santana’s body, whispering sweet nothings to Blaine the entire time. It was overwhelming. At the first touch of Brittany’s mouth to his core, he shook uncontrollable and moaned even louder. Sebastian then went to town, suckling and licking. He gripped Sebastian’s head hard, holding his face in the vee of his legs, and Blaine was coming like fireworks only a short time later. Sebastian surged up to kiss him deeply, and Blaine could taste himself, or rather Santana on Sebastian’s lips. It actually tasted good on first lick, unlike the taste of come which he had to get used to.

Sebastian then went down and began sucking on his nipples again, and Blaine felt his arousal sharpening again. He said, “Oh!”

Sebastian grinned at him with a nipple in his mouth, and then pulled off with a tug that had Blaine shuddering in desire. He said, “Multiple. Orgasms. I’m telling you, if you don’t come at least three times you’re doing it wrong.”

Sebastian did bring him off another three times, until Blaine begged off because he was wound so tight. He was also finally over his shyness, and wanted to bring Sebastian the same pleasure he had brought Blaine, even if it involved girl parts and squishy bits. That no longer mattered to him, what mattered was giving Sebastian pleasure.

He pushed Sebastian onto his back on the bed and straddled him. “My turn.”

“It’ll be my pleasure,” Sebastian said with a chuckle.

He looked down at Brittany, but could see Sebastian out of their eyes, and it was a bit disorienting, but if he concentrated on the look of desire and maybe love shining out of their eyes, Sebastian became the main focus. He began a slow exploration of Brittany’s body, seeing if they liked nipple play too and what it felt like to rub their bodies together. By the time he was going down on Brittany and Sebastian was moaning up a storm and begging for release, Blaine was wet again and rubbing himself against the bed. Damn, being a girl was kind of cool.

Suddenly Sebastian tensed under him, and came with a shout, and Blaine kept lightly licking until Sebastian pushed him away, and pulled him up into a kiss. Sebastian whispered, “Oh my god, that was light-years better than masturbating, even four times.”

Blaine laughed and kissed him again. He said, “It really is spectacular.” And it was, but Blaine didn’t admit that the best part was that it was Sebastian who was giving him all this joy, and not just the novelty of female orgasms. He had kept Sebastian at arm’s length because of Kurt, but Kurt was out of the picture, and maybe it was time to delve into something new. Someone new.

Grinning mischievously, Blaine asked, “Ready for another one?”

Sebastian laughed, but nodded in excitement.

They made love for the rest of the day, trading off and breaking out Sebastian’s dildos. By the time it was late evening, they were exhausted and after eating a hardy dinner, Blaine fell hard asleep wrapped in Sebastian’s arms.

He woke slowly, feeling large arms tight around him, and hairy legs entwined with his. Blinking his eyes open, he looked right into Sebastian’s questioning gaze. Before he could get excited about being in his own body, he saw the doubt on Sebastian’s face and had to alleviate that, so he kissed him hard. When they broke apart, Sebastian was beaming at him, and Blaine said, “I can’t think of anyone else I would want to body swap to girls with.”

“Ditto.”

Sebastian kissed him hard and with a questing tongue, and that’s when Blaine realized they were naked and both hard. He moaned in excitement both at the feel of Sebastian’s hard planes against his body, and at the pleasure of having his dick back.

Easing Blaine onto his back, Sebastian settled on top of him, and began thrusting slowly. As they both clutched each other hotly, Sebastian eventually pulled away and said, “Is it just me or does it feel like the first time?”

Overcome with emotion, Blaine could only nod.

Sebastian said, “Sweet,” and then began kissing him again, which made Blaine happy. Eventually, Sebastian whispered in his ear, “Can I fuck you?”

“God, yes.”

And nothing had ever felt as right as that.

By the time they were done, Santana and Brittany were at Blaine’s door, and they all went out to lunch, Blaine blushing the whole way at how risqué Santana and Sebastian were being with each other, but enjoying it all the same in a way he wouldn’t have been able to before the body swap. He felt closer to all three of them, and when Brittany winked at him, he could just laugh in joy.


End file.
